The Big Prank
by Angel Of Darkness 2004
Summary: Yami and Yugi Sennen are invited to their brothers' wedding. The only thing is: they have not contacted them in ten years. Knowing this, a friend of theirs came up with an idea to prank them and they agree. Hilarity and drama ensues! Fem!Yugi
1. The Invitation and the Idea

**Chapter 1: The Invitation and Idea**

 _Me: Hey guys and welcome to a new story! So this story came to me one night when I was trying to go to sleep because I, for some reason, cannot g to sleep once I hit the pillow, unlike my dad. So this is basically about Yami and Yugi pulling a big prank on people and hilarity and drama ensues. I also made Yugi a girl for the heck of it but Heba is still a guy. So I hope you guys enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Kazuki Takahashi does but I do own the OCs._

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Kids were playing, couples were out and about, and adults relaxed as the week was almost over. The sun was shining, flowers were in bloom, and everything was calm.

BANG!

Well, almost.

"Ryo! Get back here!" Yugi Sennen shouted at her seven year old.

"I didn't do it I swear!" Ryo Sennen shouted back fearfully.

Yugi chased her son around for a bit before stopping suddenly. Ryo also stopped, grinning victoriously. His look of victory soon turned to fear as he turned around to face his father Yami Sennen along with his twin sister, Rio.

Rio and Ryu looked exactly like their parents. Rio had tri-colored hair like her father with blonde bangs, black hair just above her waist, and crimson tips and pale skin like her mother. Her eyes were like her mother's though; a bright amethyst that shone with humor but sharp like her father's. Ryu also had tri-colored that was shaped like a star with blonde lightning bolt bangs, black hair and amethysts tips and tanner skin than his sister but not by much. He had crimson eyes like his father but more round and innocent looking like his mother's.

Yami sighed in exasperation as he asked himself, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Um, not ground me?" Ryo asked hopefully.

Yami pretended to think for a moment before replying, "Nope. I think I'll allow your mother to handle your punishment."

Ry turned around slowly once more to see his mother standing behind him, her hands on her hips and a furious expression on her face.

"I have a better idea. I'll allow Hikari to decide his punishment," Yugi suggested with a growl.

Ryo body turned pale at the mention of their babysitter/nanny. Yami worked as a software engineer for a small but growing gaming company while Yugi worked as a doctor in a local hospital. Both enjoyed their jobs but they sometimes don't get home until late into the night. So they hired a nanny to look after the kids. Hikari Suzuki was a friend of theirs who needed a job so when Yami and Yugi needed to do something or worked late, Hikari would watch the kids for them.

"Nonononono. Please not her...," Ryo moaned.

Rio smirked from behind her father and said, "It's your fault for pranking Mom. You should've known she would get mad."

Ryo groaned and muttered, "I know, I know."

Hikari also had a vicious streak. Her punishments were harsh yet fair and the siblings were absolutely terrified when she decided their punishments.

Yami shook his head as he walked out of the living room of their house and to the door. The mail had come today and he needed to see if the bill he was sure he had, had come yet. He walked out of the house and walked to the mailbox. He sorted through the mail he got and to his surprise, found a white invitation for him. He opened it, skimming through before his eyes widened in shock. He ran back into the house, quickly taking off his shoes, and went to see Yugi who was talking on the phone in the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll see you shortly," Yugi said as she ended her call.

Noticing her husband's distress, she asked him, "What's wrong?"

Wordlessly, he handed over the invitation which she opened. It said this:

 _You are hereby invited to the wedding of_

 _Atemu Sennen_

 _To_

 _Heba Moto_

 _On December 12, 2018_

 _At 10 o'clock A.M._

Under that was more information on what to wear and the RSVP information.

"Atemu? As in your brother? And Heba? My brother?" Yugi asked.

Yami and Yugi had not spoken to their brothers since they graduated from high school. Yugi went to Egypt for college while Heba stayed in Japan. Yami's brother, Atemu, had moved to Japan after they graduated. They had tried to keep in contact but the time differences made it too difficult and eventually lost all communication.

Yami and Yugi dropped onto the kitchen chairs, both deep in thought.

Yami was the first to break the silence, "Wow. I never expected for them to get married."

Yugi nodded, "I know. A lot has changed in the last ten years I guess. So, are we going?"

"Might as well. It would be nice to see them again. I do wonder how they knew where we lived," Yami said curiously.

Yugi shrugged, "Who knows."

They sat in silence for a moment before the doorbell rang.

"That must be Hikari," Yugi said as she answered the door."

Yugi opened the door to see Hikari along with a bag of things she would need. Hikari was a short girl, standing 5' 4", with long brown hair with blonde streaks. She had two different colored eyes, one brown and the other an amber gold. She wore black leggings, a black tank top that said I Love Berlin, and black sneakers.

Hikari gave Yugi a smile which soon turned to a worried one as she asked, "Hey, what's up? You look a little tired."

Yugi gave her a tired smile as she answered, "Ryo played a prank on me. We also received an invitation to Heba's and Atemu's wedding."

Hikari's eyes widened in shock as she asked, "Seriously? Are you guys going?"

Yami, who had came to see her, nodded, "Yeah. We thought it would be good since we haven't seen them in ten years."

Hikari paused at that, thinking. Suddenly, an idea came to her and she smiled mischievously, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"They don't know you guys are married right? And that you have kids?" Hikari asked.

Yugo nodded warily, worried on what Hikari might be thinking. When Hikari got that look in her eye, it meant no good at all.

"Why don't we prank them?" Hikari suggested.

Yami and Yugi pondered it for a moment before smirking. The thought of pranking their brothers was appealing since they always played tricks on them when they were younger.

"What do you have in mind?" Yami asked.

Hikari's grin widened as she said, "Why don't we sit down first? This might take a bit to explain."

Yami and Yugi nodded as they head to the living room where they sat down on the couch, the kids being in their rooms.

Hikari took a deep breath as she started to lay her plan out, "Okay, my idea is that you guys will pretend to meet each other for the first time and "fall" in love."

"Meet each other for the first time?" Yami asked.

"'Fall' in love?" Yugi questioned at the same time.

Hikari nodded and continued to explain her idea, "Yeah. From what you guys have told me, like playing matchmaker when people are too oblivious to acknowledge their feelings. If you guys pretend to fall in love, which you already are, and pretend to be oblivious, they will probably try to get you together."

The house was silent for a moment as Yugi and Yami took in Hikari's plan until a slow grin appeared on their faces.

"I like the way you think," Yami said.

Yugi nodded in agreement before asking, "When will it end?"

Hikari pondered the question for a moment before replying, "I was thinking at or a week or two before the wedding. It can end whenever you want it though."

"When will we leave though? It is July so the wedding is not for another five months," Yugi asked.

Hikari shrugged, "Maybe in a few weeks? I mean, they have to have some time to match-make you guys."

"What about the kids?" Yami asked suddenly.

Hikari waved her hand dismissively, "I'll look after them while we are there."

"We?" Yugi questioned.

"Yes, we. I am the mastermind of this prank afterall," Hikari said as if it was obvious.

"I guess that's true," Yugi relented.

"Now, let's get to planning. I may have laid out the big details but this will take a lot more to execute," Hikari said, rubbing her hands evilly.

The two nodded and together with Hikari, started to plan.

* * *

 _Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed and if you want to see more, just ask. I hoped you enjoyed and bye!_


	2. Leaving, Reunions, and Introductions

**Chapter 2: Leaving, Reunions, and Introductions**

 _Me: Hey guys! Welcome to the second chapter of my new story. I received good comments (only two but still big) on the last chapter so I decided to post the next one. I have already written four chapters so updates will be quicker than my other stories. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Kazuki Takahashi does but I do own the OCs._

* * *

"Is everything ready?" Yugi asked for the tenth time that day.

"Yes dear, everything is ready," Yami answered his wife.

It had been a few weeks since Hikari came up with the idea and Yugi was about to leave for Japan. They had explained the plan to the twins who readily agreed. They were at the airport to say bye to Yugi who was leaving for Japan now. Yami would leave three days later and Hikari would leave with their children the day after Yami would leave. Yugi had been fussing all morning, afraid to leave her children and husband alone.

"Are you sure you guys are going to be okay?" Yug asked worriedly.

Yami sighed and replied, "Yes, I am sure we will be fine. Now go or you will miss your flight."

Yugi gave Hikari a hug, kissed her children on the forehead, and gave a passionate kiss to Yami before heading to her gate. Her husband, children, and Hikari stared at her until she couldn't be seen.

"This is going to be a long three days," Yami said as he left the airport.

* * *

Yugi sat anxiously in her seat on the plane which would soon arrive in Japan. She had gotten Heba's phone number when she replied to Heba's invitation. She had texted Heba before she boarded that she would arrive at 7 o'clock Japan time.

"Passengers, please buckle your seatbelts. We are about to land in Domino, Japan. Local time is 6:55 P.M. Thank you for flying Egyptian Airlines and we hope you see you again," the pilot of the plane announced.

Yugi buckled her seatbelt as the plane started to descend.

* * *

Heba Moto, soon to be Sennen, paced around impatiently as he waited for his sister's plane to land.

"Can you stop that Heb'? It's really annoying," Jonouchi Kaiba, a friend of Heba's, asked.

Heba topped pacing immediately as he said, "Sorry Jou. I'm just anxious. I men, we haven't seen Yugo in ten years."

Jou placed a hand on Heba's shoulder and said reassuringly, "Everything will be fine Heba. Yugi will arrive soon."

Heba looked away and said, "I guess."

"Flight 201 from Cairo, Egypt to Domino, Japan has landed at Gate 12. I repeat, Flight 201 from Cairo Egypt ot Domino, Japan had landed," an announcer send on the speaker suddenly.

Heba perked up and exclaimer, "That's Yugi's plane!"

Jou nodded and soon both were walking around and looking for Yugi. Soon, a flash of flowing tri-colored hair caught Heba's attention. He caught Jou's attention and soon both were running after the tri-colored woman.

"YUGI!" Heba shouted, drawing the attention of many people at his shouting.

The woman looked behind her as Heba slammed into her.

"Hey Heba," Yugi said with a smile, hugging Heba back.

Heba pulled away and started talking excitedly, "I can't believe you are here! I mean, I expected you to be here since I received your text but seeing you in person…"

Yugi held up her hands to stop Heba from talking since she couldn't understand him as he was talking to fast.

"Speak slower Heba. I can't understand you," Yugi said with a smile.

Heba stopped talking and hugged her once again before pulling back and allowing Jou to hug the petite woman.

"Hey Yug'! It's nice to see you again," Jou greetd her warmly.

Yugi grinned at one of her best friends as she replied, "It's been awhile. I'm glad to be back."

The three stood in a comfortable silence before Yugi asked, "So, can we leave now?"

The two laughed as they picked up her luggage and guided her to the car.

* * *

"...And that's how we got Jou and Kaiba together," Heba finished his story.

Yugi laughed as Jou blushed in embarrassment, shouting, "You did not need to tell her that story!"

Heba and Yugi laughed as Heba replied, "Yes, I did!"

Jou looked out the window and noticed the mansion the Sennen's owned and shouted to gain the others attention, "Hey, I can see the mansion!"

Yugi was at the window in an instant to gaze at the mansion. Yami had mentioned that he was raised in a mansion but it only now sunk in.

Heba, noticing her awe, said proudly, "Pretty awesome, right?"

Yugi glanced at him before looking back at the mansion, replying, "Yes, yes it is."

The chauffeur pulled up and the trio got out and grabbed Yugi's luggage from the back. Yugi stared at the mansion in awe as they walked to the front door, looking at everything there was to see.

Yugi snapped out of her awe when Heba asked, "Aren't you coming in?"

"Yeah," Yugi replied.

Yugi entered the mansion and followed Heba and Jou to the kitchen where everyone was.

"Hey guys! I brought my sister!" Heba announced as he entered.

Immediately, all eyes were on them. Yugi blushed at all the attention before saying, "It's nice to finally meet you all of you."

A woman with black and crimson hair and warm brown eyes clapped her hands together excitedly and said cheerfully, "It's nice to meet you too! My name is Amara. I'm Atemu's mother!"

Amara got up and hugged Yugi as more people introduce themselves.

A man with black and blonde hair cleared his throat and introduced himself, "I am Aknamkanon. I'm Atemu's and Yami's father."

The guy with tri-colored hair smiled warmly at Yugi and said, "I'm Heba's fiance, Atemu. The guys next to me out Bakura and Marik along with their husbands…"

"Ryou! Malik!" Yugi exclaimed suddenly as she recognized them, smiling sheepishly in a second as she realized she interrupted Atemu.

Atemu just smiled warmly at her. Ryou and Malik smiled warmly at her and stood up to give her a hug.

"Nice to see you too, Yugi," Malik chuckled.

Ryou rolled his eyes at Malik and said to Yugi, "Ignore him, he's cranky when he's pregnant. It's great to see you again."

Yugi pulled back to look at Malik in delighted shock.

"Your pregnant? Congratulations!" Yugi said, happy for Malik.

Malik rubbed the back of his head and said softly, "Thank you."

The little reunion/first meeting lasted until 9 o'clock when everybody was sent to bed by Amara. Yugi lay awake that night in the bed in the guest bedroom, thinking about the reunion and the new people she met. Her thoughts turned to her husband and her kids and wondered what they were doing.

'I hope they are doing okay without me,' Yugi thought worriedly before finally drifting to sleep.

* * *

 _And cut! So that's it for this chapter so I hope you enjoyed! Bye!_


	3. Yugi 'meets' Yami

**Chapter 3: Yugi "meets" Yami**

 _Me: Hey guys! I am back for a new chapter~! I had a lot of fun writing this one but I honestly can't wait to write the scenes where Heba and the rest try to get Yugi and Yami 'together'. So, without further ado, let the chapter begin and I hope you guys enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Kazuki Takahashi does but I do own the OCs._

* * *

"How is everyone back home?" Yugi asked her husband on the phone.

"The kids are doing fine. I called the my work today to tell them I was leaving for five months which they took well. I also called the kids' school and told them that the kids would be transferring to another school to start the new year," Yami answered.

"That's good. In all the craziness that happened the last few days, I completely forgot that the kids would be at school while we were here," Yugi said.

"Yeah. Anyways, I have to get packing. I'll see you tomorrow when I get there along with Atemu," Yami said.

"Yeah, I got to go to bed. Heba and the others asked me to go shopping with them to hang out and looks for stuff for the wedding tomorrow so we'll be out for a bit. I'll see you soon. I love you," Yugi said.

"Love you too. Bye," Yami said, ending the call.

Yugi got up from the bed and went to the closet where she had unpacked all her clothes. She had been in Japan for a couple days now and Yami would arrive the day after tomorrow and the kids along with Hikari a few days after. But for now, she had to focus on getting some sleep for the long day she had tomorrow.

* * *

"Yugi and I will you you guys there," Yami said to his kids and Hikari at the airport.

Yami had decided to surprise his wife and come the day before he was intended to. He had called Atemu via his office since Atemu was the CEO of Sennen Inc. and informed him of his earlier than planned arrival Atemu said he would pick him up and meet Yugi and the others who were out wedding shopping later for lunch.

Hikari nodded and said, "Yep. We'll see you guys soon."

Yami looked at his kids sternly as he said, "Behave while I am away and try to give Hikari too much trouble, okay?"

Rio and Ryo nodded before giving him a hug. When they pulled away, Yami gave Hikari hug and kissed his Ryo and Rio in the forehead before walking to his gate which was called a minute ago. Hikari and the kids stared at him until he disappeared into the crowd before leaving the airport.

* * *

"Flight 215 has landed from Cairo, Egypt to Domino, Japan. I repeat, flight 215 had landed from Cairo, Egypt to Domino, Japan. Thank you," the announcer said on the intercom.

Atemu's head snapped up from his phone at the mention of his brother's flight. He looked around with calculating eyes, looking for someone with tri-colored hair. Finally, he spotted crimson tips in a star shape and ran over to him.

Yami raised his hand in greeting, receiving hug in return. The reunion only lasted for a minute though before Atemu pulled back and lead Yami to the limo.

* * *

"So how's the wedding planning going?" Yami asked once they were in the car.

"Pretty good," Atemu replied, "Still have a lot of stuff to do but we still have a lot of time to plan and sort things out."

Yami nodded his head and said, "So are we going to see your fiance?"

"Yep. He's out wedding shopping with his sister and some of his friends. We're going to meet them at a restaurant called Crimson Dragon."

Yami nodded and the rest of the trip was spent with talk of the last ten years.

* * *

"How about this one?" Heba asked his sister.

Yugi looked at the tux in a judging way before shaking her head, "No. It won't go well with you."

Heba put the tux and looked back at the racket with a sigh, "There aren't many good tuxes here. Should we go to another store and look or go out for lunch?"

"Did someone say lunch?" Jou asked, appearing from the racks of clothing.

Yugi and Heba jumped in surprise before glaring at Jou.

"I should have known," Yugi said quietly with a shake of her head before saying loudly, "Lunch sounds like a good idea."

Heba and Jou nodded, grabbing everything to put back before leaving the store.

"Where are we eating?" Malik asked.

"Atemu and I saw that it was open and thought we should try it out. He should meet us there," Heba replied.

Yugi nodded and was about to say something before she ran into somebody. She fell on the hard, concrete sidewalk but the other seemed to be unaffected.

Then, a familiar, deep baritone voice spoke up, "Are you okay? Sorry for running into you like that."

Yugi looked up to see Yami along with Atemu. Yami looked surprised for a second before schooling his features. He offered a hand to Yugi, who gladly took it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. If anything, I should be sorry for running into you like that," Yugi said in reply.

Yami gave her a brief smile before Heba and the others came over to check on her.

"Are you okay?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yugi replied.

"I'm sorry about my brother Yugi. He wasn't looking at where he was going, " Atemu said apologetically.

Yugi waved off his apology and said, "So this is your brother? Yami right?"

Yami nodded and said, "And I'm guessing your Yugi. It's nice to meet you."

Yami held out his hand for her to shake which she did saying, "Yep. It's nice to meet you too."

Yugi and Yami purposely allowed their eyes to meet so everyone could see they were interested in each other. It only lasted a second though before they both looked away with a slight blush on their faces. The others noted the look and grinned a little, already thinking of ways to set them up.

"So anyways, can we to to lunch? I'm starving," Jou complained.

The others laughed and headed off to lunch.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming early?" Yugi asked Yami, who had snuck into her room.

The person in question grinned sheepishly saying, "I wanted to surprise you and plus, it made our meeting seem less planned than it was."

Yugi nodded reluctantly before saying with a yawn, "I... I guess that's okay. Anyways, we should go to bed, it's been a long day."

Yami nodded and gave her a passionate kiss before heading to his room, leaving Yugi to fall on her bed and try to go to sleep which she eventually did.

* * *

Later that night, Heba and Atemu snuggled up in their bed, talking about today's events.

"So did you notice the looks Yami and Yugi were giving each other?" Heba asked suddenly.

Atemu nodded and said, "Yeah. Are you thinking about trying to get them together?"

"Yeah but I will give them some time before I do. Though I think they will remain oblivious for a while thinking the other won't return their feelings," Heba said.

"I get what you mean. For now though, let's get some sleep. You can play matchmaker tomorrow," Atemu said with a yawn.

Heba nodded and soon the two fell asleep, snuggling into each other's arms.

* * *

 _And that's it for this chapter. Yugi has finally 'met' Yami or so the others think. What will happen next? Well, you'll just have to wait to read. So with that said, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Bye!_


	4. Obliviousness and Wedding Planning

**Chapter 4: Obliviousness and Wedding Planning**

 _Me: Hey guys! Welcome to Chapter 4 of The Big Prank! So this chapter, I admit, is more of a set-up for the next few chapters. Heba and the others will be trying to get Yami and Yugi 'together' soon but I need a chapter to transition to that. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Kazuki Takahashi does but I do own the OCs._

* * *

It had been a week since Yami had arrived from Egypt. Yami and Yugi continues to pretend to act like they were in love and denying it, much to the frustration of everyone around them and the amusement to them and Hikari. Hikari and the kids had come a few days prior and Yami had picked them up and taken them to their hotel.

The wedding planning had continued and a little progress had been made but not much. Heba and Amara, who was helping to plan the wedding, were taking it slow since the wedding was still five months away. Which leads us to today's agenda, dress and tux shopping. The guys still needed their tuxes and the girls needed their dresses which was a lot harder to find than anticipated.

"How about this one?" Heba said, revealing a navy blue tux to Amara and Yugi.

The two looked it over before shaking their heads with a sigh.

"This is taking forever and we still need to find tuxedos for for the rest of the guys," Yugi complained.

Amara nodded in agreement, "Yeah and don't forget the dresses we need to buy for me and you."

Heba had asked Yugi to be her maid of honor for the wedding which she happily agreed to. Yugi had looked for a dress to wear but ended up with nothing.

Yugi sighed again, asking herself, "When will this be over?"

* * *

"Ugh! Why are they so oblivious to their feelings?" Heba shouted in frustration.

Atemu, Heba, Jou, Seto, Ryou, Malik, Bakura, and Marik were at a store trying to find tuxedos. Yami was with Aknamkanon since he disliked shopping and Yugi was with Amara looking for dresses to wear, leaving the boys on their own. Heba had been growing frustrated with Yami and Yugi for a month now. It was now August meaning it had been almost a month since Yugi and Yami had arrived and Heba and the rest were finally tired with Yami's and Yugi's apparent obliviousness to their feelings for each other.

"I know what you mean. They stare at each other when they think no one is looking and it's getting sickening," Marik said.

"I think it's time we try to get them together," Malik said.

The other nodded in agreement.

"But how do we do that?" Ryou asked.

Bakura smirked as an idea came to him.

"I have just the idea."

* * *

"Okay, the cake was ordered, the flowers were also ordered, and the invitations were already sent out and more will be later. What else is there to do?' Yugi asked.

"We haven't found a place where the wedding could be. Anything else?" Amara said.

"We also haven't gotten a minister or the right dress wear," Heba answered.

Yugi rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache from all the stuff they still have to do.

"Do you need to take a break Yugi?" Amara asked worriedly.

"I think I do. This is getting to be too much," Yugi admitted.

"Let's push away the wedding for now. We can talk about that later. So, how are you and Yami doing?" Heba asked casually.

Yugi blushed, "There's nothing going on between me and Yami."

"The looks you've sent each other beg to differ. So talk," Heba said with a grin.

"Well... I do kind of of like him," Yugi admitted before getting interrupted by squealing.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Amara shouted excitedly.

"This is great Yugi!" Heba exclaimed.

Yugi rubbed the back of her head, a blush on her checks.

"It's not that important," Yugi said.

Amara and Heba glanced at each other.

"It's more important than you think. Yami has never looked at a girl or guy this way before. He never dated in high school and as far as I know, college. So him being interested in you is a huge development," Amara explained.

Yugi's blush deepened and looked away saying, "I guess it is them."

"So are you going to tell him?" Heba asked.

"But what if he rejects me?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, from the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is looking, he is definitely into you and if you ask him, he will most likely say yes," Heba said gently.

Yugi shook her head, not believing them.

Heba and Amara sighed.

"It's up to you. We won't force you to make a decision but you will probably have to tell him eventually," Amara said.

Yugi nodded before switching the conversation back to the wedding.

* * *

"So how are things between you and Yugi?" Atemu asked his brother.

They were at a restaurant since Amara kicked them out when Yugi, Heba, and her started to plan the wedding saying she didn't want them to distract Yugi and Heba. Aknamkanon also thought it would be a good time for them to bond and catch up so he didn't come.

Yami took a sip of his drink and asked, "What about me and Yugi?"

"Well, something is clearly going on between you tow. So spill," Atemu said.

Yami set his drink down and said seriously, "Nothing is going on between me and Yugi so drop it."

Atemu ignored the tone and pushed forward. "Come one. Can't you tell your brother?"

Yami slammed his drink on the table and said, "Drop. It."

Atemu raised his hands in surrender and didn't ask anything else.

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

"Hey Hikari!" Yugi said cheerfully to the nanny.

Hikari smiled at Yugi and said, "Hey Yugi. Is Yami with you?"

"Yep, right here," Yami said, appearing beside Yugi, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Came to see how the kids were doing?" Hikari asked.

"Yep. We also wanted to tell you update you on the prank. The others are getting frustrated and I am sure they will start trying to get us together us soon. Everything is going well," Yugi said.

"That's great," Hikari grinned before frowning, "Is something wrong though?"

Yugi glanced at her husband, silently telling him to leave. He obliged, taking the kids with him, leaving Hikari and Yugi alone.

"What's wrong?" Hikari asked worriedly.

Yugi took a deep breath before saying, "I think I might be pregnant again."

* * *

 _And with that cliffhanger, I end this chapter. A little evil of me but I don't really care. Next chapter, the first attempt to get Yugi and Yami together will begin and the next few chapters after should too. And with that said, I hope you guys enjoyed! Bye!_


	5. The First Plan

**Chapter 5: The First Plan**

 _Me: Hey guys! So right now, I'm at band practice but I couldn't leave you guys waiting for another chapter. Anyways, this chapter, the matchmaking begins. This has probably been one of my favourite chapters to write, for now at least, so I hope you guys enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Kazuki Takahashi does but I do own the OCs._

* * *

"Pregnant?!" Hikari shouted/asked.

Yugi nodded and said, "I thought it was a stomach bug at first since I've been throwing up a lot lately but now I'm questioning it."

"That's great Yugi! So are you here to ask for a place to confirm it away from the people at the mansion?" Hikari asked.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah. I want to get a pregnancy test first then go to the doctor's but it's not safe if I do it at the mansion."

"That's fine. Do you have the test with you?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, it's in my purse. I had to sneak out and get this when no one was at the mansion," Yugi said, fishing the pregnancy test out of her bag.

Hikari nodded before pointing at the bathroom near the kitchen, saying, "The bathroom's there."

Yugi nodded before going in, the pregnancy test in her trembling hand.

* * *

 **20 Minutes Later…**

Yugi came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later.

Hikari got up from the couch where she was watching TV, asking, "Is it positive?"

Yugi said nothing, only handing over the pregnancy test. Hikari took it with gentle hands, looking at the results. It was green, meaning positive. Yugi was pregnant.

Hikari put the test on the table and gave Yugi a big hug saying, "This is great! Congratulations!"

Yugi smiled. "Thank you."

"So when are you going to tell Yami?" Hikari asked, pulling away from the pregnant woman.

"I'm going to o to the doctor's first just to make sure. Then I'll tell him," Yugi answered.

"Tell me what?" Yami asked, just entering the room.

Hikari and Yugi exchanged a glance before Yugi said, "I'll tell you later. I have to do something before I tell you. When did you get here?"

"Just a second ago. You guys were talking for so long, I was wondering if something was wrong," Yami answered.

Yugi shook her head, "Nothing's wrong. I just needed to talk with Hkair about something important and it took longer than I thought. Are the kids okay?"

"Yeah, the kids are fine. Are you done talking with Hikari?" Yami asked.

"Yep. I'll see you later Hikari, alright?" Yugi said to Hikari and Yami.

Hikari nodded, ushering the kids, who had just arrived in the room, right next to her saying, "Yep. See you soon."

Yugi gave Ryo and Rio a hug and a kiss saying, "You guys be good okay?"

The twins nodded saying in unison, "We will Mom."

Yami gave the twins a hug before pulling back and wrapping an arm around Yugi's waist.

"We'll see you guys later," Yami said as he and Yugi left the room, the others going back to what they were doing before the visit.

* * *

"So can you explain the plan again?" Jou asked Heba again.

Heba sighed in irritation before explaining it one more time to Jou, "Bakura's plan is to lock them up in a closet until they confess. We won't be doing that though as it's a little too much for now. Luckily, Ryou and Malik came up with an idea. Atemu and I will go out with them and then ditch them so they are alone. In reality, we will be following them to see if everything goes okay. If that doesn't work, we have to find a new idea."

Jou nodded and said, "I think I get it. When will this happen though?"

"Tonight," Heba replied.

"Tonight! Why tonight?" Jou asked.

"Because we want them to get together as soon as possible. We'll be going to the movies and then to Crimson Dragon for dinner. Or so they think. We'll either ditch them at the movie or at dinner by not arriving at all," Heba explained.

Jou thought for a moment, "I feel like we're missing something important here."

"It's probably nothing," Heba said.

"You're probably right," Jou agreed as the two got ready for the night.

* * *

"Do you think this is their first match-making attempt?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded saying, "Definitely. They'll probably ditch us later so we're alone and follow us."

"Probably," Yami agreed.

The two were at the movie theater waiting for Heba and Atemu, who had invited them, to show up. They had arrived a little earlier than expected so they were waiting for Atemu and Heba to arrive.

"Hey guys!" a voice called from behind them.

They turned around to see Heba and Atemu running towards them and stop in front of them.

"Hey. What movie are we seeing?" Yami asked.

"The new _Black Panther_ movie just came out so why don't we see that?" Atemu suggested.

The others nodded in agreement and got in line to buy their tickets.

* * *

 **Later In the Movie Theater…**

DING!

Heba took out his phone and saw he had a message from Jou.

 _Jou: Hey, your mom needs you for wedding planning. Some stuff that needed to be sorted now, she said_

That was the text they had agreed on earlier to get Atemu and Heba to leave the movies early.

 _Heba: I'm a the movies but I think I can leave now since it's intermission_

 _Jou: Okay, see you there_

 _Heba: See you there_

"Hey Yugi," Heba said to gain Yugi's attention.

"What is it Heba?" Yugi asked.

"Jou texted me saying Amara needed me for wedding planning along with Atemu. We have to go now," Heba said.

Yugi nodded, "Okay, I'll see you later then. What about the dinner reservations?"

"You and Yami can go alone," Heba replied.

"Okay, we'll see you later then," Yugi said in goodbye.

"See you later," Heba said, giving Yugi a hug before leaving the movie theater with Atemu.

* * *

"So is everything going according to plan?" Jou asked on the phone.

"Yep. They don't suspect a thing. We're waiting outside in the car for Yugi and Yami to come out of the movie theater. After the movie, they should be heading to dinner," Heba replied.

"That's good. I still feel like something is off though," Jou said.

Heba shrugged even though Jou couldn't see it before saying, "It's probably nothing."

"Maybe," Jou said, a little unsure with his answer.

* * *

"That was a pretty good movie," Yugi said as she and Yami walked out of the movie theater.

"Yeah, it was. So Heba booked dinner reservations at Crimson Dragon so that's should be where we go next."

"Yep," Yugi said in agreement.

"Do you see any difference?" Heba asked Atemu in the car.

Atemu shook his head, "Nothing seems to have gone on while they were in the movie theater. They're in Yami's car now, heading off to Crimson Dragon so we should start driving."

Heba nodded and started the car, going after Yami and Yugi.

* * *

"Good evening. Do you have reservations?" the host asked.

"Yes we do. It should be under the name Sennen," Yami replied.

The host looked it up on the screen before saying, "Ah, here you are. Right this way."

The host lead Yami and Yugi to a small table for two with a candle in the middle. The host gave them menus before leaving.

Heba and Atemu arrived soon afterwards and spotted Yami and Yugi seated near a window.

"Good evening. Do you have reservations?" the host asked yet again.

"Yes we do. It should be under the name Moto," Heba replied.

The host nodded and was about to lead them to their tabek before Atemu said, "Can you sit us near the couple that had just come in?"

"Of course sir. Right this way," the host said leading them towards a table near Yugi and Yami but far away enough so they wouldn't be seen.

The night passed on slowly with Atemu and Heba watching Yami and Yugi closely while they talked and ate the food they ordered.

"They are getting nowhere and dinner is almost over," Heba whispered furiously to Atemu.

"Just give it a little more time," Atemu whispered back.

15 minutes later, Yugi and Yami paid the bill as they left the restaurant, Atemu and Heba following shortly after.

"Well I had fun tonight. What about you?" Yami asked.

"I had fun. It probably would have been better if Atemu and Heba hadn't followed us," Yugi said turning around to face the culprits who looked like deer caught in headlights.

"How'd ya know?" Heba complained coming out of their hiding place.

Yugi and Yami laughed as Yugi started to explain, "I knew something was up when we were at the movies. Jou wouldn't have texted you for wedding planning, Amara would have. It was when we were at the restaurant that I figured it out. Nice try though."

"It was worth a shot, wasn't it?" Heba asked.

"Yeah it was but you failed," Yami said.

"Yeah but we will succeed one day," Atemu said.

The four laughed as they made their way home.

* * *

"So it didn't work, huh?" Jou asked later that night.

"Nope," Heba replied.

"What do we do now?" Jou asked.

"It's time for Plan B," Heba declared.

* * *

 _And that's a wrap! So, the matchmaking has started and the first plan has failed. Next chapter, two more people arrive and the second plan is in action! But for now, I hope you guys enjoyed! Bye!_


	6. Tea and Honda Arrive and Another Plan

**Chapter 6: Tea and Honda Arrive and Another Plan**

 _Me: Hey guys! Chapter 6 is here and brings some new plans and people. I do confess that I completely forgot about Tea and Honda until a couple days ago but I have fixed that! And now, they are apart of the story. So besides that, I need to give a HUGE than you to **Love Of Yugioh Yaoi**_ _who has reviewed and given me the courage to continue writing this. I also have to thank her for giving me ideas. I have been having problems with coming up with ideas for matchmaking plans but she has come up with some that I will definitely be using. With that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Kazuki Takahashi does but I do own the OCs._

* * *

"So Tea and Honda will be here soon?" Heba asked his fiance.

"Yep. They should be arriving here tomorrow in the morning or afternoon," Atemu replied.

Heba hummed in approval, "That's good. We need more people to help get Yugi and Yami together."

After the last attempt, they had tried and failed to come up with ideas to get Yami and Yugi together. It had been a week since the first plan and it was almost September, meaning the wedding was five or so months away. Heba feared that they would become too busy with wedding planning to continue with matchmaking so he was trying to some up with ideas that would not take so much time.

"I know. We are fresh out of ideas and we can't think of anything," Atemu said with a sigh.

Heba held in his sigh, feeling Atemu's mood affect him as he said, "At least Tea and Honda should have some fresh ideas."

"But what if they don't want to help us?" Atemu asked.

"They will," Heba said firmly.

Atemu couldn't help but believe him.

* * *

"Yugi Sennen," the doctor called.

Yugi stood up from her seat in the waiting room and nervously walked into the patient room.

"Are you Yugi Sennen?" the doctor asked.

At Yugi's nod, she continued, "My name is Dr. Smith and you were here earlier for a pregnancy test earlier this week, right?

"Yes," Yugi replied.

"Your other doctor, Dr. Patrick, is out so I will be substituting for him today. The results have come in," Dr. Smith said, handing Yugi a folder with the results.

Yugi opened the file with trembling fingers and looked at the result. It was positive.

"Congratulations Mrs. Sennen, you are pregnant," Dr. Smith said.

Yugi closed the folder and said, "Thank you."

"You are currently two months along according to the test so I recommend coming once a month for a check-up. If you feel anything that you do not think is normal during your pregnancy, make sure to make an appointment. Now, when was the first day of your last period?" Dr. Smith asked.

Yugi thought for a moment before replying, "July 10."

Dr. Smith nodded, doing doing quick calculation before saying, "So your due date should be around April 16. Have you have any problems?"

Yugi shook her head, "Other than morning sickness, no."

"That's good. Are you allergic to any drugs and have you had a past surgery or hospitalizations?" Dr. Smith questioned.

"Nope," Yugi replied.

"Have you've had any problems during your last pregnancy of this is the second time?" Dr. Smith asked.

"No, everything went smoothly," Yugi said.

"Do you have any bad habits that could affect your pregnancy?" Dr. Smith asked.

"No," Yugi answered.

"Okay, last question. Has any of your family members have serious or chronic illnesses?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Not that I know of," Yugi said after thinking about it.

Dr. Smith nodded and jolted something down on her clipboard before saying to Yugi, "Can you lay on the bed?"

Yugi nodded and laid down on the bed as Dr. Smith could her equipment ready. Dr. Smith pulled up her shirt when she was ready and put something on her stomach. A picture showed up on the screen.

After awhile, Dr. Smith took the thing off, saying, "Everything looks good. You are free to go, just make sure you visit every month, okay?"

Yugi nodded saying, "Thank you. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Mrs. Sennen" Dr. Smith said as Yugi left the room.

* * *

"Tea!" Yugi shouted in delight the next day as she pulled her old friend into a hug.

"It's nice to see you too Yugi," Tea said with a chuckle, hugging Yugi back.

"It's great to see you!" Honda said, ruffling her hair.

Yugi glared at him for messing as she asked, "Where are your kids?"

"We brought them to Serenity's and Mokuba's house while we came here," Tea answered.

"Hey, who's at the door?" Yami asked, coming down the stairs to see everyone gathered at the door.

"Tea and Honda, some old friends of ours," Yugi replied.

"I'm Yami, nice to meet you," Yami greeted, as he walked to the door and held out his hand.

Honda shook his hand but Tea ignored it and hugged him instead, surprising the tri-colored man.

"It's great to meet you Yami!" Tea said excitedly.

Yami chuckled at her greeting before stepping back so the others could greet her and Honda.

After everyone greeted them, Hebe dragged her to the living room, saying, "I want everyone except Yugi and Yami in the living room."

Yugi and Yami shrugged as they walked up to their rooms, leaving the matchmakers downstairs to talk.

* * *

"You never told me what you and Hikari talked about when we visited her," Yami commented when they were upstairs and out of hearing range.

"I wanted to wait and confirm it," Yugi said as she dug out the files Dr. Smith have her.

When she finally found it, she handed it to Yami who had some sort of idea if what. Yami opened the file and his eyes widened with shock before looking at Yugi in delight.

"Your pregnant?" Yami whispered in shock.

At Yugi's nod, Yami grabbed her into a bit and spun her around in delight. When he finally set her down, he kissed her passionately which Yugi happily returned. When Yami finally pulled away, he was breathless and grinning widely.

"This is great Yugi!" Yami said excitedly.

Yugi smiled happily at her husband as she said, "You seem really excited about this."

"Of course I am! We haven't had any kids since the twins. This is great news!" Yami shouted, making sure nobody down stairs heard what he said.

When Yami finally come down after a few more minutes, he asked, "When is your due date?"

"April 16. I'm about two months along," Yugi replied.

"How are we going to hide this from the other though?" Yami asked worriedly.

"I'll just wear loose clothes and when it gets colder, I'll wear layers to hide it," Yugi said, having thought of the answer beforehand.

Yami nodded and once again pulled Yugi into a kiss which she returned with equal vigor.

* * *

"So you guys are trying to get Yugi and Yami together?" Tea asked the matchmakers.

Heba nodded and replied, "Yep. Our first attempt was a month ago which failed. We've been coming up with ideas before we get too caught up in wedding planning. We haven't come up with anything."

Tea thought for a moment before saying, "What about going to the amusement park? Then, we'll 'accidently' be separated from them and they'll be alone."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Ryou said, "That's a good idea. When will we go?"

"How about this weekend? We can say we want to spend time with Yugi after not seeing each other for ten years," Honda suggested.

"That works. Should we follow them this time too?" Atemu asked.

Malik thought for a moment before replying, "No. It's best if we don't because how they act might be affected with us being there. If they find out, which they might considering last time, then they'll probably act as if they aren't the only ones there."

"That's makes sense. Okay, it's decided. Our next attempt will be at the amusement park," Heba declared, a determined taking over his face.

* * *

"The amusement park?" Yugi asked Heba later that day after Tea and Honda left.

"Yeah, Tea suggested it since you guys haven't hung out in ten years," Heba repeated.

"That's not a bad idea. Will everyone else be there too?" Yugi questioned.

"Yep. It will be a bonding trip for all of us," Heba answered.

Yugi shrugged and said, "Why not?"

Heba grinned happily and hugged Yugi tightly before walking off to find Atemu.

* * *

"It's been forever since I've been to an amusement park," Tea says as they wait in line to get tickets.

"The last time I went was a year or two ago," Yugi admitted.

"Well, it's good that we can all go together then," Heba commented.

They soon got there tickets and started to wonder around the park.

"What should we do first?" Honda asked.

"Let's go on the big roller coaster!" Malik said, pointing to the huge roller coaster that said _Mt. Fury_.

Yugi rolled her eyes, "You're pregnant Malik. Is that a good dea?"

Nevermind that Yugi was pregnant also. Though, the other didn't know that.

"I'll be fine. I looked it up before we came and multiple sources said it won't do any harm," Malik said proudly.

"Then that settles it. Let's go!" Heba shouted.

By the time the ride was over, Yugi was terrified and vowed never to ride the coaster again.

"That was fun," Marik said with a slightly insane grin.

"I am never going on that again!" Ryou shouted with Yugi agreeing.

Bakura smirked, "You don't look so well Yami. What's the matter?"

Yami glared at Bakura, "That thing was a death trap."

"It wasn't that bad," Seto said, enjoying Yami's suffering.

"No, it was that bad," Jou said to his husband.

"Anyways, what should we do next?" Atemu asked, unaffected by the roller coaster.

"Let's play some games!" Yugi said excitedly.

"Sounds good," Yami said.

Yugi grinned, and in her excitement, grabbed Yami's arm and dragged him away from the group, who tried to catch up but eventually gave up.

"Well, that was easy," Honda said.

"I thought we would have to put more effort into losing them but I guess it wasn't necessary," Heba said, blinking.

"What do we do now?" Atemu asked the group.

The other shrugged before just deciding to walk around the park.

* * *

"Are they still following us?" Yugi asked as they slowed down.

Yami shook his head, saying, "No, we lost them a while ago."

"That's good," Yugi said, trying to catch her breath, "Do you think this was another matchmaking attempt?"

"Probably. The fact that they didn't follow us proves that. Anyways, what should we do now?" Yami asked.

Yugi shrugged and said, "Play games and enjoy ourselves I guess? It's not often we go to amusement parks."

"Agreed, but what should we tell them when we get home?" Yami asked.

Yugi smirked, "I have just the idea."

* * *

"How do you think Yami and Yugi are doing?" Heba asked Atemu two hours later.

"Who knows? I hope they are getting somewhere," Atemu replied.

Heba grew worried, "What if this doesn't work?"

Atemu sighed and gave Heba a comforting hug, kissing his forehead.

"It might not but it doesn't mean we have to give up trying," Atemu said.

"But what if they never get together?" Heba asked.

"Then they weren't meant to be," Atemu said simply.

Heba leaned into Atemu's hug, enjoying the warmth and comfort in provided.

"I just want them to be happy," Heba said.

"And they will be whether they get together or not," Atemu said firmly.

"I hope," Heba said, closing his eyes, enjoying the moment.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes before Atemu pulled away, making Heba whimper at the loss of warmth.

"Now, let's go do something. We are at an amusement park after all," Atemu said.

"Let's go," Heba said, smiling happily.

* * *

"I am never doing that again," Yugi declared as she and Yami walked out of the attraction.

"Agreed," Yami said.

Yugi and Yami had been having a good time playing games and going on rides. The ride they were just on, called _Jumbo Drop_ , was terrifying for the two and wondered why they even went on it.

"How do you think Ryo, Rio, and Hikari are doing?" Yugi asked.

"I'm sure they are doing fine. Why do you ask?" Yami replied.

"The amusement park has made me think of them. They would of loved this," Yugi said wistfully.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi as he answered, "We'll bring them here when the scheme is revealed. How are you feeling by the way?"

"I'm doing fine," Yugi said before looking down at her stomach and putting a hand on it. "The baby is too."

"That's good," Yami said before the conversation died out, leaving the two in a comforting silence.

Yami suddenly kissed his wife, leaving Yugi a bit stunned, before kissing back. Yami pulled back as the need for air became a priority.

"What was that for?" Yugi asked when she regained her breath.

"I did it because I could," Yami said.

Yugi smiled softly at her husband, a smile she reserved for him and only, and said, "I love you, mou hitori no boku."

"I love you too Aibou," Yami said before kissing her once again,, leaving the two breathless once again.

* * *

Later that day, after they had left the amusement park, Yami opened the door to Atemu's study in a panic, which had his brother worried.

"Is something wrong?" Atemu asked.

Yami mumbled something Atemu couldn't hear and asked Yami, "Can you repeat that?"

"I said I kissed Yugi," Yami said loudly.

Atemu dropped the pen he was holding and exclaimed, "You did what?!"

* * *

 _And cut! That is it for this chapter. Question for all of you: What gender should Yugi's and Malik's babies be? And what should be their first and middle name? I would like yo see your input. Next chapter:_ _What does Yugi have planned? What will Heba and the others do? Find out in the next chapter which will come out tomorrow! For now though, I hope you guys enjoyed! Bye!_


	7. The Next Plan

**Chapter 7: The Next Plan**

 _Me: Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in two days but I haven't been feeling well enough to write. But I'm feeling much better now so updates will continue regularly from now on. For now though, I hope you enjoy this chater!  
_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Kazuki Takahashi does but I do the OCs_

* * *

"I said I kissed Yugi," Yami repeated.

Atemu leaned back in his chair and asked, "When did this happen?"

"Right before we met up with you guys," Yami replied.

Atemu blew a breath of air from his mouth and said, "I didn't expect that."

"I know. It's really awkward between me and Yugi now so I came to you for advice," Yami said.

"There's not much advice I can offer," Atemu said, running a hand through his hair.

"Anything will help at this point. Has anything like this happened between you and Heba?" Yami asked.

Atmeu thought for a moment before saying, "I think so. It was a couple months after we met and we had already fallen in love with each other. It's actually how we got together in the first place."

"What should I do?" Yami moaned.

"Why don't you tell Yugi your feelings. I'm sure she will return them," Atemu suggested.

Yami shook his head and said, "No way. She doesn't like me like that."

Atemu sighed at his brother, "Okay but I can't offer you more advice than that."

"That's fine. Thanks for the advice. I'll try to think of something," Yami said, standing up and walking out of the study, leaving Atemu to stare at his back.

* * *

"Yami did WHAT!" Heba shouted in shock.

"He kissed me," Yugi said with a blush.

"I didn't expect him to make such a bold move like that," Heba said, still in shock.

"I know. What should I do now?" Yugi asked desperately.

"Tell him your feelings of course! This is a sure sign he likes you," Heba said with conviction.

"But what if he rejects me?" Yugi asked rejectedly.

"Then I'll kick his butt," Heba said, trying to get Yugi to laugh.

Yugi chuckled weakly and said, "I still like him so please don't."

Heba turned serious as he said, "But seriously, if he rejects you, the you weren't meant to be. There are other fish in the sea."

"You're right. I have nothing to lose but…" Yugi trailed off.

Heba smiled at his sister and said, "You don't have to tell him now but you will have to eventually before someone else steals him away."

"I'll tell him before someone does," Yugi said with determination.

* * *

The next few weeks were awkward for Yami and Yugi to say the least. Ever since their kiss, they had avoided each other. When they hung out with the whole group, they stayed close to their old friends. Everyone was getting frustrated with the two, especially the matchmakers. Which is why today, they are holding a meeting.

"I hereby call this meeting to order," Heba declared to the chattering group.

"So has anyone come up with new ideas to get Yugi and Yami together?" Heba asked.

"Me and Seto were talking and we have come with an idea," Jou said.

"So what is it?" Malik asked impatiently.

"A gala is coming up that Pegasus has invited me to. I can get Yugi and Yami to go too or in place of me and Jou," Seto said.

Heba frowned, "That might work but would they agree to something like that?"

"We can try to persuade them. We have ways to make them go," Jou said with a smirk, making the others worried.

"We'll leave it to you then. Meeting adjourned," Heba said, effectively ending the little planning session.

* * *

"A gala?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I was invited to a gala that is being hosted by Pegasus but Jou and I will be unable to attend. I have already told Pegasus this and I also told him that I will send close friends of mine instead. He has agreed to these conditions," Seto explained.

Yami sighed, "We really don't have a choice, do we?"

"No," came the answer.

* * *

"Please Yugi! Pretty please with cherries on a deluxe hot fudge sundae? Pleeeease?" Jou begged his best friend.

"Fro the last time Jou, I said no," Yugi said exasperatedly.

"But Yugi!" Jou complained.

"I said no Jou! Why should I go?" Yugi asked.

"Because Yami will be there," Jou said as if that explained everything.

In a way it did because Yugi said, "He is? Why?"

"Me and Seto can't attend so we're sending you and Yami instead! It will definitely help fix the gap between you and Yami," Jou explained.

Yugi sighed once more and said, "Fine! But you owe me one."

Jou suppressed a grin as he said, "Of course Yug'! You're the best!"

* * *

"How did we get roped into this?" Yami moaned a couple hours later.

They had arrived at the party an hour or two ago and they absolutely hated it.

"Remind me to never go to one of these again," Yugi agreed.

Yami snorted, "Only if you remind me."

"Oh Yami-boy, Yugi-girl, how nice to meet you," an intricate man with long light purple hair said, coming up to greet them.

"You're Pegasus, I'm guessing. It's nice to meet you," Yugi greeted politely.

"So nice of you to come. I trust everything is fine with Kaiba-boy?" Pegasus asked with a smile.

"Of course. Kaiba told me to tell you that he was very sorry he couldn't come tonight," Yami said with a tight smile.

"It's fine. I at least get to meet his cousin and his girlfriend," Pegasus said.

"Yami and I aren't together," Yugi corrected.

Pegasus looked surprised at this, saying, "Oh? You sure look like you are though."

"A common mistake considering how we act. If you excuse us, we have to go mingle with the other guests," Yugi said, trying to get away while still being polite.

"Of course! I hope you enjoy the rest of the party," Pegasus sais with a smile, watching at the two left.

"We will," Yami said before leaving.

* * *

"Well he was… unique," Yugi aid once they were far away from the man.

"I rather not talk about it," Yami said.

"Me too. Anyways, what do you think the matchmakers wanted us to do at this gala?" Yugi asked.

"Probably to sort things out and act less awkward than before," Yami said.

"What should we do?" Yugi questioned.

Yami shrugged, "I don't know. But I think we can somehow turn this to our favor."

"We'll think of something before we go. For now, let's try to enjoy this as much as we can if that's actually possible," Yugi said before walking over to a business partner of Pegasus'.

Yami sighed as he talked with other guests. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Later that night, Yugi and Yami returned to the house, tired but glad to be back.

"How did it go?" Atemu said from the couch where he and Heba were sitting.

"Horrible," the two replied in unison.

"It couldn't have been that bad,": Heba commented.

The glares they sent at Heba said otherwise.

"No, it was really that bad," Yugi said.

Atemu rolled his eyes and asked, "Should me and Yami leave?"

"Yep. I want to talk with Yugi alone please," Heba said, standing and dragging the two out, much to the protest of both.

When they were gone, Heba turned to his sister who had seated herself on the couch and asked, "How did everything go with Yami?"

"It went pretty good. Yami pulled me aside and apologize for the kiss," Yugi said.

Heba narrowed his eyes and asked, "Anything else?"

Yugi shook her head and said, "No. Should something have happened?"

"This could have been a time to confess your feelings," Heba commented.

Yugi blushed and stared at her lap, "I wanted to.I really did. But… I'm scared. Scared of what he could say or do. I mean, if he doesn't return my feelings, our friendship would be ruined forever."

Heba sat down next to his sister and pulled her into a one armed hug, "I won't push you. I just want you to be happy."

Yugi leaned into her brother's embrace and said, "I know."

* * *

"So nothing happened huh?" Atemu asked after Yami had told him everything.

After being dragged out by Heba, the two men had gone to Atemu's study to talk.

"Yeah. At least it's no longer awkward between us anymore," Yami said with a sigh.

"So what are you going to do now?" Atemu asked.

"For now? Nothing. If Yugi does have feelings for me then I'll confess," Yami said.

"You can't wait forever," Atemu warned.

"I know. I hope things are sorted out soon though," Yami said, getting up from where he was sitting.

"I'm going to bed now. It's been a long day. Good night Atemu," Yami said leaving the room.

"Good night," Atemu called back.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Heba asked.

"I think it's time to start pulling out the big guns. We need to set one of them up with someone else," Atemu answered.

"You don't mean…" Heba asked with wide eyes.

"Yep, it's time to call someone in. And she is the perfect candidate," Atemu said with a smirk.

* * *

 _And that's the end! Who is this mysterious woman Atemu is talking about? What is their next plan? Find out in the next chapter! As for Yugi's and Malik's babies, what should their names and gender be? For names, please give a first and middle name. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! Bye!_


	8. Vivian Arrived

**Chapter 8: Vivian Arrives**

 _Me: Hey guys! I am back for a new chapter. So this one is shorter than the others but I didn't have much to put here. Next chapter will definitely be longer though. For now, I hope you enjoy!  
_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Kazuki Takahashi does but I do own the OCs._

 _Warning: Use of bad words by characters._

* * *

"You guys are calling her?" Jou asked in disbelief.

"But she's such a bitch!" Malik complained.

"I know but it's the only way to get them together," Heba said.

"Will she listen to you though?" Tea asked.

"I'm not going call her. I'm calling her father so she 'accidentally' meets Yami," Atemu said.

Jou sighed, "I hope you guys know what you are doing."

"We do Jou. It's the on of the last resorts," Heba said with resignation.

* * *

"Yugi!" Hikari shouted, giving the woman a hug.

"Hey Hikari. How are you and the kids?" Yugi asked, returning the hug.

"We're doing fine. Why are you here? And where's Yami?" Hikari asked.

"Yami couldn't come but I wanted to see you guys so I came alone. I wanted to talk to you about something again," Yugi said, turning serious.

"Kids! Go watch TV!" Hikari yelled, getting the kids out of the room.

Hikari turned to Yugi and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I think the matchmakers are going to try to set Yami up with someone. I have a bad feeling about the woman," Yugi said uneasily.

"I'll look into it. Do you think one of you will get hurt?" Hikari asked.

Yugi sighed, "I don't know. I could turn out to be one of those crazy women who doesn't take no for an answer."

"If you feel threatened, come here. The kids will always be glad to see you," Hikari said.

"I will," Yugi said before glancing at her watch.

"I have to go now. Sorry the visit was short but I have a wedding to plan," Yugi said apologetically.

"It's fine. Are you getting close to finishing? It is almost October after all," Hikari asked.

"We're getting there. Very slowly though. I hope to be done before the end of October or middle of November. I'll see you guys soon, okay?" Yugi said, opening the door to leave.

"Yep, see you later!" Hikari chirped as Yugi left.

* * *

"So will she be here soon?" Jou asked anxiously.

"Yep. Her father said he'll send her today. She'll be arriving soon," Heba said with a wince.

"I am not looking forward to this," Atemu groaned.

"I'm starting to regret this," Heba admitted.

"We've already called and we can't take it back. We'll have to move through," Atemu said.

"What do you think she'll do first?" Malik asked.

"Probably try to find me. The only good thing about it is that she'll be introduced to Yami and try to catch his attention," Atemu answered.

"Damnit! Why did we do this again?" Heba cursed.

"Let's just get this over with," Ryou said with a sigh.

* * *

"Atemu!" a shrill voice yelled in greeting.

Atemu and the other winced and turned around to see Vivian Wong. When Heba and Atemu had first got together, Vivian had tried to break them up so she could have Atemu for herself. The group hated her with a passion, but she was the only thing that could help get Yami and Yugi together.

"Vivian. How nice to see you," Atemu said coldly.

The woman winced and said, "That's one reason I wanted to come. I'm really sorry about what I did a few years ago. I was foolish and I have had time to realize my mistakes. I'm sorry," Vivians said with a bow.

The others were stunned by her apology and glanced at each other in surprise.

"What should we say?" Heba whispered.

"Let's give her a chance. Who knows, she might of changed," Ryou whispered.

The other nodded in agreement but it was Heba who said, "We forgive you."

Vivian smiled and said, "Thank you."

"So, Vivan, how have you been?" Malik asked casually.

"Pretty good. After my punishment, I thought about what I did and started to right myself. It took a while though so I'm still thinking about what to do," Vivian said.

"That's good. My brother and Heba's sister is in town. Do you want to meet them?" ATemu asked.

"You have a brother?" Vivian asked surprised.

"Yep. I haven't seen him in ten years so that's why you didn't see him when you were last here," Atemu answered.

"I'd love to meet them," Vivian said.

"Great! They should be here soon," Heba said.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Yugi said as she and Yami arrived.

"Hey Yugi. I want you to meet someone. This is Vivian Wong," Heba said, gesturing to the woman.

'So this is the woman they called. Interesting,' Yugi thought.

Vivian smiled and stuck out her hand, saying, "Nice to meet you."

Yugi shook her hand and replied, "You too."

Yami smiled politely at the woman and said, "Nice to meet you too."

Yugi couldn't help but get a bad feeling about the woman named Vivian. She gave off this bad vive that made her senses heighten and feel on alert. She had a feeling that it would be a long couple on months.

* * *

"So what's the story with Vivian?" Yugi asked Heba later when Vivian left.

"A couple of years ago when Atemu and I got together, Vivian tried to seperate us. She tried to seduce Atemu to get in bed with her and came up with horrible plans to break us apart. She was an absolute bitch," Heba explained.

"Language!" Yugi admonished.

"Anyways, her father sent her back here today and she apologized for the trouble she caused. We forgave her just a few hours ago and here we are now," Heba finished.

"Quite a story. Do you think she will try anything?" Yugi asked.

"No, but if she does, she has us to answer to," Heba said.

Yugi nodded but the bad feeling she got didn't go away. Vivian was plotting something, that she knew, but what was what she had to find out.

* * *

 _And that's the chapter. What is Vivian's plan? Will she succeed? Find out next chapter! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!_


	9. Vivian Makes Her Move

**Chapter 9: Vivian Makes Her Move**

 _Me: Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. After the last chapter, I hit a rode block with what to do. I had an idea but I didn't have enough of a set up to implement it. But I a back now and I should be uploading regularly. I'll probably upload two chapters tonight to make up for the times I haven't uploaded. For now though, I hope you enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Kazuki Takahashi does but I do own the OCs._

 _Warning: Light swearing_

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Vivian had arrived and Yugi couldn't have been more miserable. Vivian was actually an absolute bitch as she had found out just three days after she had arrived.

 _Flashback_

 _"Hey guys!" Yugi greeted as he walked into the arcade._

 _"Hey Yug'!" Jou shouted back as he played a fighting game_

 _"Hi Yugi," Vivian said._

 _"So why did you want to meet here?" Yugi asked._

 _"I thought it would be nice since it's been forever since we've all had a chance to relax and play games," Heba said._

 _"Sounds good to me," Yugi said as he took a seat next to Jou._

 _They spent a few hours laughing and playing games until after one game, Yugi was pulled aside by Vivian._

 _"Okay Yugi, it's time to get to business," Vivian said._

 _"About what?" Yugi asked nervously._

 _"I don't like you. I'll give you one warning, if you get in my way, I will not hesitate to make you disappear," Vivian threatened._

 _Yugi nodded in understanding and shock._

 _Vivian, satisfied with her answer, started to walk away but not before saying, "And don't you tell anyone or else… something bad may just happen."_

 _And the she left, leaving Yugi to stare as she retreated._

 _Flashback End_

After that, Yugi avoided Vivian as much as she could. When asked if she wanted to come with them for a group outing, she came up with a reasonable excuse to not go. Yami usually stayed with her.

Speaking of Yami, he got a similar talk from Vivian, which left him wary about her. It was one of the reasons they were visiting Hikari today, to talk with her about Vivian.

"So Vivian's showed her true colors to you guys?" Hikari asked, taking a sip of tea.

"Yeah. We don't know what we should do," Yami answered.

Hikari thought for a moment before replying, "I would wait a week before playing a counter-attack. See what she does first and then try to stop it. And don't you have a doctor's appointment today?"

Yugi smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I do. We're finding out the baby's gender today."

"That's exciting. You'll be back in a few hours, right?" Hikari asked with a smile.

"Yep! We should probably be going. My appointment is at two and it's already one thirty. See you later!" Yugi said as she left, Yami right behind her.

"Bye!" Hikari called back.

* * *

"Hello again Mrs. Sennen. And nice to meet you Mr. Sennen," Dr. Smith said as Yugi and Yami walked in.

"Nice to meet you too," Yami said, holding out a hand for her to shake which she did.

"Hello Dr. Smith. Are the results in?" Yugi asked.

"Yes," Dr. Smith said, getting some files in order.

"And the gender?" Yugi asked.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Sennen, you are having a girl," Dr. Smith said with a smile.

"A girl?" Yugi said, a smile growing on her face.

"That great!" Yami said, an excited grin growing on his face.

"Yep. Now remember, you need to see a doctor every month until you are 28 weeks in and after that, every two weeks," Dr. Smith said, handing Yugi some files for her to take.

"Is that all for now?" Yugi asked.

"Just let me take a regular check up on the baby and then you are good to go," Dr. Smith said.

Thirty minutes later, Yugi and Yami were walking out of the hospital, huge smiles on their faces as they went to Hikari's place to tell her the news.

* * *

"You're having a girl?" Hikari squealed when she heard the news.

"Yep," Yugi said rubbing her stomach.

"Have you thought of any names?" Hikari asked.

Yugi shook her head but it was Yami who answered, "Not yet. We wanted to know the gender before we came up with names."

"Well this is great! I'm sure the kids will be ecstatic," Hikari said.

Ryo and Rio were excited when they announced they were going to be a big brother and sister. Unfortunately, they weren't there because school started in August. They would be at the hotel at 3:45 since they got out at 3:30.

"I know they will be," Yugi said with a soft smile.

* * *

"What!" Heba shouted.

"I said, we have to start the wedding planning over," Amara repeated.

"But why?" Heba asked.

"Someone cancelled everything and now they're too backed up to. If we order now, we won't get it in time for the wedding," Amara replied.

But who cancelled everything?" Heba questioned.

"That's the worst part. When I asked they all said one name: Yugi Moto," Amara answered with a grim face.

"Yugi?" Heba whispered in disbelief as he sank down into his chair.

"But why would my own sister do that?" Heba asked quietly.

"I don't know," Amara replied, a frown on her face.

"I need to ask Yugi about this," Heba said getting up.

Amara could only watch as he left.

* * *

"Hey Yugi," Hebe said quietly as he entered his sister's room.

"Hey Heba, what's up? Is something wrong?" Yugi asked worriedly when she noticed his expression.

"What's wrong? Don't play innocent Yugi," Heba said, letting his anger show.

"What did I do?" Yugi asked.

"Don't play dumb Yugi. You didn't think we'd find out?" Heba asked angrily.

"About what? You not making any sense here Heba," Yugi said.

"Stop playing dumb! We know you cancelled the wedding plans!" Heba shouted.

"The wedding plans were cancelled?!" Yugi asked in shock.

"I said to stop playing innocent! Everyone said it was you that cancelled them. And I want to know why," Heba demanded.

"I didn't cancel the plans though!" Yugi shouted.

"Likely story. Were you jealous?" Heba asked.

"Jealous of what?" Yugi asked back.

"That me and Atemu were getting married and you aren't with anyone," Heba said.

"Of course not! Heba, I'm not the one who did it. I think Vivian might of," Yugi said, trying to reason with her brother.

"Don't bring an innocent person ito this. Vivian might of been mean in the past but she has apologized and we have forgiven her," Heba replied.

"For the last time, I didn't do it!" Yugi pleaded.

"Then get out," Heba said coldly.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"I said, get out. If you aren't going to apologize, then I don't want to see you," Heba repeated.

"Heba…" Yugi whispered.

"And you can forget about being maid of honor," Heba said before he walked out, not noticing Yugi's heartbroken face.

"He did what?" Hikari asked furiously.

"He kicked me out," Yugi repeated.

"But why?" Hikari asked.

"Someone framed me. Heba thought I cancelled all the wedding plans and now they can't order from the same place because they wouldn't get it in time," Yugi said sniffling.

"Well, you can stay with me and the twins for now. They'll be glad to see you," Hikari offered.

"Thank you," Yugi said, a watery smile appearing on her face.

"Now, let's get you cleaned up," Hikari said, taking her hand and guiding her towards her hotel room.

* * *

 _So Vivian strikes. I am honestly super happy about how this turned out. What will Yugi do? Will she clear her name? Find out in the next chapter! One thing before I sign off for this chapter. I have a poll on my profile on what my next story should be. The next one will probably also be Yu-Gi-Oh since I have an idea for it but I want to hear what other genres you want. Anyways. I hope you enjoyed! Bye!_


	10. Yugi is Cleared

**Chapter 10: Yugi is Cleared**

 _Me: Hey guys! So I kept my promise of another chapter. I was able to write a lot today and I am super happy about that. I don't have much to write about so I hope you guys enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Kazuki Takahashi does but I do own the OCs._

 _Warning: Light swearing_

* * *

It had been a week since Yugi was framed. Yugi stayed with Hikari for the entire week, adjusting to her surrounding. Yami had visited her when he found out and they went on a date to cheer Yugi up. Now that Yugi has recovered, she was ready to clear her name.

"What should I do?" Yugi asked.

"I think we should go to all the places where you had booked something. See what they did and record it. Then, find a way to make the actual culprit reveal him or herself," Hikari replied.

"That makes sense. Where should we go first?" Yugi said.

"Let's go to the bakery first and ask what happened there," Hikari suggested.

"Then that's where we'll go. Grab a jacket, it's time to clear my name," Yugi said, a look of determination on her face.

* * *

"Well this is fancy," Hikari commented when they reached the bakery where they had ordered the wedding cake.

"Amara wanted to go all out so we let her," Yugi said as they entered the bakery.

"Welcome to Fairy Heart's Bakery! What can i do for you?" a jolly man asked as they entered.

"Hello, my name is Yugi Moto. A week ago, I was told that I cancelled the wedding cake being baked here," Yugi said politely.

The man's expression fell as he replied, "I thought this would happen. Look, I didn't want to blame you but the crazy lady said if I didn't, then an 'accident' would happen to me and then the bakery. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. We just want to know who this crazy lady is and expose her," Yugi replied easily even though a feeling of dread washed over her.

"She said her name was Vivian Wong."

* * *

After the initial shock, they bid goodbye to the baker before heading to the florist, who said the same thing as the baker. They traveled to each place where they heard the same story: Vivian threatened then in someway to make them blame Yugi.

"Okay, now that we know the whole story, what do we do?" Yugi asked.

Hikari thought for a moment before throwing up her hands in defeat, saying, "I don't know. We'll think of something."

The two sat in silence for a moment before Yugi straightened up as an idea came to her.

"I have an idea! The stores have security cameras right?" Yugi asked.

"Right," Hikari answered with a nod.

"If we get the footage of the security camera from a week ago the…," Yugi started before Hikari interrupted.

"Then it would show Vivian threatening the baker!" she said in excitement.

"Exactly. Now let's go, we have a camera to get," Yugi said, running out the door with Hikari right beside her.

* * *

"This is hopeless! We'll never get done in time!" Heba shouted in frustration.

"Don't give up yet Heba. We can still get done in time," Amara said, trying to calm the frustrated man.

"This was so much easier when Yugi," Heba said before stopping abruptly at Yugi's name.

"We'll finish. Don't you worry," Amara said, giving Heba a calming smile.

Heba smiled weakly before the two started to work again in silence. The silence was interrupted by a knock on the door. Heba stood up, glad for the distraction, before opening it. When he saw Yugi, he immediately slammed the door in her face.

"Heba!" Yugi shouted from outside.

"I'm not letting you in Yugi," Heba said.

"But I have proof I didn't do it!" Yugi shouted desperately.

Heba sighed at the tone, giving into the commands and opening the door.

Yugi walked in and said, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. What proof?" Heba demanded.

"I have this friend in the city who helped me out. Me and her went to the places where the orders were cancelled to find out what was going on. They all told the same story, Vivian threatened them with something so they gave in to her demands," Yugi explained.

"But they could still be lying. I need more proof," Heba said, refusing to believe her.

"We went back to the bakery later where the baker gave is the footage of last week when Vivian threatened him. Here it is," Yugi said, playing the video she had on her phone.

The video showed exactly what Yugi said: Vivian coming in and threatening the baker to cancel the wedding oder. By the end of it, Heba was even more mad, at both himself and at Vivian.

"I am so sorry Yugi. That bitch will pay," Heba promised as he gave his sister a hug.

"I'm glad this whole thing is over. I hate it when we fight," Yugi said returning the hug.

They stayed like that for a minute before Yugi pulled way and said, "Does this mean that I'm still your maid of honor?"

"Of course! But what should we do about Vivian?" Heba asked.

"Don't worry. My friend and I have a plan," Yugi said with a smirk which Heba returned.

* * *

After the apology, the two sat down with Amara and explained the situation to her. Amara also apologized to Yugi who brushed it aside. Now they were focusing on wedding planning.

"I think we should have these flowers," Amara said, pointing to some exotic purple flowers that matched Heba's eyes.

"I think we should have the same flowers as before. They were really beautiful," Heba said before his phone rang.

"Hello?" Heba asked once he answered as Yugi and Amara looked at him curiously.

"What?!" Heba shouted to the person on the other end.

"We'll be right there," Heba promised before ending the call.

"What happened?" Yugi asked worriedly.

Heba looked at them and said, "Malik's in labor."

* * *

 _And with that cliffhanger, I leave you until tomorrow. I probably won't able to write as much tomorrow. I volunteered to do something and I think I'm going to be tired afterward. A chapter will go out, I promise you that. Malik is in labor. Will he have a girl or boy? Will Vivian finally be revealed? Find out i the next chapter! For now, I hope you enjoyed! Bye!_


	11. Malik Gives Birth and Vivian's Downfall

**Chapter 11: Malik Gives Birth and Vivian's Downfall**

 _Me: Hey guys! I back with another chapter and this one is quite exciting. I don't have much else to say except enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kazuki Takahashi does but I do own the OCs._

 _Warning: Light swearing_

* * *

"He's in labor? But he's a week early!" Yugi said in shock.

"Yeah but the baby wanted to come now for some reason. Jou called to tell me. He and the others are at the hospital right now," Heba said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go," Amara urged, grabbing her jacket and car keys.

"Right!" Yugi and Heba said, running out after Amara, closing the door as they left.

* * *

Yugi, Amara, and Heba panted as they reached the maternity ward on the second floor.

"Has the baby arrived?" Heba asked frantically to their friends.

"No. The doctor said that it would come soon," Atemu answered, giving his fiancee a kiss.

"Thank God we made it before the baby was born," Amara said, sinking into a chair beside her husband.

"How long has she been in labor?" Yugi asked, taking a seat next to Yami.

"A couple of hours. We were informed an hour ago when Marik remembered to call us," Jou answered.

"He forgot to tell us?" Heba asked in disbelief.

"Yep. In all his excitement, he forgot that we didn't know yet," Ryou said.

The conversation died out as they sat in silence, waiting for the baby to be born. Jou and Atemu began to pace the floor in impatience and the others sat in silence, some falling asleep.

The silence was broken by Jou who asked Heba, "Weren't you and Yugi in a fight?"

"Yeah but she revealed that Vivian was the true culprit. We were in the middle of wedding planning when you called," Heba answered.

"Vivian? But Vivian wouldn't do such a thing!" Ryou protested.

"I thought so too but Yugi showed me the footage. It seems as if we were wrong about Vivian," Heba said before aloo turned silent again,

Soon a few hours past and the sounds of a crying baby were heard. The doctor came out and gave them all a smile.

"The delivery was successful. Malik gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Would you like to see them?" the doctor asked.

Everyone nodded and rushed to the delivery room. Malik was laying on the bed, Marik right beside her and in Malik's arm was a baby.

"Hey guys," Malik said, giving them a weak smile.

"Hey Malik, how are you feeling?" Yugi asked, having experienced birth to know it was exhausting.

"Tired but happy," Malik said, smiling at the baby.

"Have you guys come up with a name?" Jou asked.

"Yep. Her name is Rose Alexandria," Marik said proudly.

"Rose Alexandria huh?" Yugi said to herself as the others cooed and swarmed the baby who had no idea what was going on but enjoyed the attention.

 _'Welcome to the world Rose Alexandria.'_

* * *

"So your friends Malik gave birth?" Hikari asked when Yugi told her the story.

"Yep. They named her Rose Alexandria," Yugi said proudly.

"Well, that's good news. What does she look like?" Hikari asked curiously.

"Here, I have a picture where she is being held by Yami," Yugi said, handing Hikari her phone to see it.

"Aww, she's adorable," Hikari said before handing Yugi her phone back.

"Isn't she?" Yugi said before turning serious, "This isn't the reason why I'm here though."

"Then what are you here for?" Hikari asked, noticing Yugi's serious expression.

"Vivian. I'm afraid she might try something soon," Yugi answered.

"What do you want to do about it?" Hikari asked.

"Do you have a way that we can reveal her nature to the others?" Yugi asked.

Hikari thought for a moment before saying, "I have just the idea."

* * *

"So when is your friend going to arrive?" Vivian asked impatiently.

Yugi and her friends were in front of the Crimson Dragon waiting for Hikari to arrive. Yugi had invited her friends out to eat to celebrate Rose's birth and had invited Hikari to join them.

"She'll be here soon. She has a tendency to be late," Yugi answered.

"Hey, I do not have a tendency to be late!" a voice from behind them said indignantly.

Everyone turned to see Hikari in her usually wear except for an I Heart Berlin sweatshirt instead of a tank top.

"Hi everyone! My name is Hikari and I've been a good friend of Yugi for ten years now! It's nice to meet you!" Hikari greeted.

The others introduced themselves and headed into the restaurant. Hikari got along well with everyone they really seemed to like her. After they ordered their meals, Vivian pulled Hikari aside. Yugi motioned for Heba to follow him. The others noticed Heba and Yugi leaving and followed them.

"And if you tell anyone about this, let's just say something… unfortunate will happen to you," Vivians threatened, causing the others to gasp.

Vivian turned around at their gaps and found everyone staring at her in disgust.

"This isn't what is looms likes!" Vivians said desperately.

"Then pray tell what were you doing?" Atemu asked, crossing his arms.

"I.. I was just warning her of someone! Atemu and I have a lot of enemies out there…," she started before faltering at the others' glares.

"I thought you had changed but I was wrong. It's time for you to leave Vivian," Marik said, glaring daggers at her.

Vivian stuck her nose up in the air and said, "I'll be back! And you're going to regret doing this!"

She then left the restaurant, leaving the others to glare at the closed door.

* * *

"I am soooo glad that the bitch left," Heba sighed as he plopped down onto his and Atemu's bed.

"Me too. I can't believe she tricked us like that," Atemu said.

"She was a good actor, you have to give her that," Heba pointed out.

"I'm not giving that bitch anything. Now, let's go to bed. I'm dead tired," Atemu said as he closed his eyes.

"Good night Atemu. I love you," Heba said softly.

"Good night. I love you too," Atemu said before sleep claimed the two of them.

* * *

"That was really sneaky of you," Yami said as he met up with Yugi later that night.

"What was?" Yugi asked in false innocence.

"When you had everyone follow you to were Hikari and Vivian were," Yami said.

"So you noticed?" Yugi asked.

"Yep. I thought it was too… planned for lack of better words," Yami said.

Yugi raised his hands in surrender and said, "You caught me. Me and Hikari planned it. Heba had no part in it though. I just made sure everyone followed us."

Yami laughed softly and kissed his wife.

"That was very devious of you love," Yami whispered.

"Wasn't it lovely?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, it was," Yami said before kissing Yugi again.

When they pulled back, Yami rested his forehead on Yugi's as he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 _Goodbye Vivian! This is the last time Vivian will be in this story. If I ever make a sequel, she might come back. Who knows? It's weird but this story is almost over! I have three or four chapters left to write and then I'm done. Last thing before I go: I still have the poll for my next story up so vote now! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Bye!_


	12. The Big Wedding

**Chapter 12: The Wedding**

 _Me: Hey guys and Happy Easter! If you don't celebrate Easter than I hope you had a good day! Since it is Easter and I have no ideas for a one shot, I decided to update this story. This chapter is pretty big and I thought it was rather perfect for Easter so I hope you guys enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Kazuki Takahashi does but I do own the OCs._

 _Quick Note: I used a script for a non-traditional wedding ceremony. I thought it might work better than a Japanese wedding ceremony so stick with me on this one. It turned out really weird._

* * *

The day of the big wedding was finally here. After Yugi returned to planning and Vivian left, they were able to get everything planned and ready for the wedding. They had decided to hold the wedding at the mansion after everything was cancelled. The snow was gently falling outside, making it a perfect winter wedding.

"So are you nervous?" Yugi asked her brother as she brushed his hair and put light makeup on him.

They were in Yugi's room as it was custom for the bride and groom to not see each other before the wedding. Heba and Atemu were originally against it but after some persuasion form Amara, Aknamkanon, and Solomon, Yugi and Heba's grandfather, they agreed.

"To be honest, I am a little bit. Does everyone feel this way on their wedding day?" Heba asked.

"Yep. You are doing a lot better than some brides I've seen. I went to one of my co-worker's wedding as one of the bridesmaid. She was super nervous and she almost broke down. But later, she told that that once she saw her husband, her nervousness went away in an instant and it was only the two of them. No one else mattered but the other one," Yugi replied.

"Does that really happen?" Heba wondered.

"Yep. They were so absorbed in each other, they didn't hear the preach ask to say their vows," Yugi answered.

"I'm still a little nervous though," Heba said.

"You won't be when you walk down the aisle though. Done," Yugi said as she finished fixing his brother.

Heba stood up from where he was sitting and looked into the long mirror. He almost couldn't believe it was him. After failing to find a tux, they agreed that Atemu and Heba would be in kimonos. They looked around a bit before finding the perfect one. It was all white except for at the end which was a light purple with purple flowers with an amethyst slash that matched Heba's eyes.

Heba looked more intently into the mirror and saw that Yugi had put light pink blush on his cheeks and on his lips was a light pink lip gloss. She also put mascara on but a very light purple to bring out his eyes. His hair was the same though, which Heba was grateful for.

"You look amazing Heba. I bet Atemu will drool as you walk down the aisle," Yugi complimented.

"Thank you Yugi. You did amazing on the makeup," Heba said.

"I hope I did. Anyways, what do you want to do while we wait? Yugi asked.

"Let's play a board game. I have some in here as well as some cards," Heba suggested.

"Sounds great," Yugi said as Heba got everything out.

* * *

Meanwhile in Yami's room, Atemu was freaking out.

"What if he decides he doesn't want to marry me?' Atemu asked in a panic.

Yami watched him with with an amused smile and said, "There's no way that's going to happen. You guys clearly love each other."

"But," Atemu tried to say before being interrupted by Yami.

"You and Heba have been together for what? Five or more years now? If didn't want to marry you, you wouldn't have dated so long and he surely wouldn't have said yes when you proposed. There is nothing you have to worry about," Yami said firmly.

Atemu calmed down at his words and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," was the reply.

* * *

Back with Heba and Yugi, a knock on the door interrupted their game of war.

"Hey Yugi, we have to go. It's almost time. Grandpa should be here soon," Yami said as he walked in.

Solomon had insisted they call him Grandpa since Heba and Atemu were getting married. The reason he was walking Heba down the aisle was because Heba and Yugi's parents had died when they were younger, leaving them with their grandfather.

"Okay," Yugi said as she got up from the bed where they were playing.

"You look great Heba. You'll do great," Yami said as he and Yugi left.

Solomon entered the room soon after, asking him, "Are you ready?"

Heba took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, I am."

* * *

Atemu waited nervously at the altar along with Yami, who was his best man. Even though it was December, they had decided to have the wedding in the garden, because Amara and Yui thought it would be the most romantic place to have it in the mansion.

"Getting cold feet Atemu?" Seto asked with a smirk.

"No," Atemu snapped back.

"I would hope not," Jou said.

Amara, who was making sure everything was in place, snapped at the boys angrily, "Be quiet! Heba is going to enter soon."

The boys quieted as the wedding march started to play. Atemu's breath ran short as he took in Heba's appearance. As for Heba, everything else disappeared and only Atem mattered in those few moments.

Heba reached the altar where Atemu said quietly, "You look gorgeous."

Heba blushed slightly and said, "Thank you."

The minister cleared his throat and began the ceremony, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Atmu Sennen and Heba Moto in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The man continued on until the vows came, "The couple had decided to make their own vows and I will now allow them to speak them."

Atemu went first, "When I first met you, I had no idea what to think. But we grew closer and we became the best of friends and eventually boyfriends. I can honestly say that I will never regret my decision and now we're here about to be married. I, Atemu Sennen, vow to always be there for you, when in sickness and doubt, and in everything we do. I'll be there when you cry and when you laugh, and I will do anything to help you, through every obstacle we may ace and until we die."

Heba's eyes watered as Atemu ended his vows and started his vows with tears in his eyes, "I never thought I would marry anyone in my life or love someone as much as I love you. I thought Yugi would marry someone and I would stay single my entire life. But dating you was the best decision I ever made and I will always love you. I, Heba Moto, vow to love you in sickness and health, until the day we die. I will always be there for you even at your lowest. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Many people in the crowd, even Yugi, who was next to her as the maid of honor, was out to tears at Heba's and Atemu's vows.

The minister continued the ceremony until the exchange if the rings came, "May we please have the rings?"

The ring boy held out the rings and Atemu took the first one. The ring was simple yet beautiful. It was gold with the words, "I will always love you," written on it,

"Repeat after me: "I, Atemu Sennen, give you, Heba Moto this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you," the minister said.

"I, Atemu Sennen, give you, Heba Moto, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you," Atemu said, putting the ring on Heba's finger.

Heba picked up the other ring and repeated what ATemu said, "I, Heba Moto, give you, ATemu Sennen, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

The minister nodded before saying, "By the power vested in me by the City of Domino, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the bride."

Atemu and Heba exchanged their first kiss as the crowd cheered for them.

"May I present to you Mr. and Mr. Sennen!" the minister announced.

The crowd cheered even more as Atemu and Heba walked down the aisle into the mansion where the reception was being held.

* * *

The reception was in full swing when Yami got ahold of the mike.

"Excuse me everyone but may I have your attention?" Yami asked.

Everyone quieted and focused their attention on Yami.

"Thank you. I hope you have been enjoying the reception as much as I have. As many of you know, I'm Yami Sennen, Atemu's brother and the best man. It's my job as the best man to give a speech to the newly weds so here I am. Anyways, if someone had told me when Atemu just graduated that he was going to marry someone ten years from now, I would have them locked into an asylum because I would've thought they were crazy, "Yami said.

He let the crowd chuckle before continuing, "Flash forward ten years and I get an invite to go to my brother's wedding. Shocked would be one of the words I would use to describe how I felt along with happiness. I was overjoyed that my brother found someone he would love for the rest of time and I am so glad he met Heba. I wanted to make this speech short so Yugi could come so before I hand her the mic, I propose a toast to the newly weds," Yami said, grabbing a glass of wine.

He lifted it up in the air before saying, "To Heba and Atemu!"

"To Heba and Atemu!" everyone echoed before taking a sip of their drink.

"That's all I have to say so I'm passing the microphone to Yugi for her speech," Yami said, handing over the microphone to Yugi, who had just walked onto the stage.

"Hi everyone! Thank you so much for joining us for Atemu's and Heba's wedding. I hope you're enjoying the reception. And now for my maid of honor speech. When Heba and me were young, Heba said he said that he would never marry a girl. I'm guessing he didn't realize that the same rules don't apply to a boy since he's married now," Yugi started.

"Hey!" Heba shouted from his table.

"But teasing aside, I'm really happy for him. Heba has never had a good love life. He's only dated one person other than Atemu. He was really unhappy when he saw everyone with their respective boyfriend or girlfriend. To see him so happy now is really happy. I do come bearing some bad news for him though. I'm sorry to say but you guys, for the past five months or so, have been pranked," Yugi finished.

"WHAT!"

* * *

 _Cliffhanger~! I am not sorry I left you like this. It's kind of hard to believe but there are only two more chapters of this story left! I am so excited especially since this will be my first full length story finished. Anyways, Atemu and Heba are now married and Yugi has revealed they have been pranked. How will the matchmakers react? What will they think when they find out Yami and Yugi are married? Stay tuned to find out! I hope you guys enjoyed! Bye!_


	13. The Big Reveal

**Chapter 13: The Big Reveal**

 _Me: Hey guys! So the Big Reveal is here. Everyone has found out they have been pranked. This was honestly one of my favourite chapters to write. I hope you enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Kazuki Takahashi does but I do own the OCs._

* * *

"WHAT!" everyone shouted in unison.

Yugi and Yami burst out laughing at everyone's shock.

When Yugi calmed down a little, she said, "For the last five months, you guys have been pranked by me and Yami."

"You were in on it too?!" Atemu shouted, turning to his brother.

"Yep," Yami said, wrapping an arm around Yugi.

"What's going on?" Heba demanded.

"Yami and me have been married for six years now," Yugi said.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"You mean all those attempts and you were already together?!" Malik shouted in irritation.

"What attempts?" Yugi asked innocently.

"The attempts we made to get you two together!" Heba shouted before realizing what he said. "Oops."

Yami and Yugi laughed again and Yami said, "Don't worry. We've known for months now."

"You knew and you didn't do anything?" Ryou asked, stunned.

"Yep. Everything we did was planned out and you fell for our act everytime," Yugi said.

"Damnit! How'd you even come up with this idea?" Heba asked.

"It started five months ago when we received an invitation for your wedding. We were really shocked that you knew where one of us lived. One of our best friends in Egypt was coming over to babysit our kids…," Yugi started before being interrupted.

"You have twins?" Heba asked, shocked.

"Yep. Twins named Rio and Ryo," Yami answered proudly.

"I've had a niece and nephew without me knowing it?!" Atemu and Heba cried out in unison.

"Yep. Anyways, our friend Hikari came up with the idea to prank you. She knew from stories that you would try to get us together so she said to pretend that we never met and act like we were falling for each other. All those times me and Yam were out? We were either going to visit Hikari or going to the hospital," Yugi finished explaining.

"The hospital?" Heba asked confused.

Yugi blushed slightly and replied, "Yeah, I'm pregnant with a baby girl."

"You're pregnant? I'm going to be an uncle again?" Heba asked.

"Yep," Yami and Yugi said.

"Congratulations! When are you due?" Ryou asked.

"April 16," Yugi replied.

"This is great news! Congratulations" Malik said, hugging Yugi.

Everyone gave their congratulations to which Yami and Yugi blushed and said, "Thank you."

"So when can we meet Rio and Ryo?" Heba asked once everyone was done congratulating them.

"They should be here…," Yugi began before the doorbell rang, "...now."

The door opened and two small figures ran to Yami and Yugi before anyone could see them.

"Mom! Dad!" they shouted as they ran into them.

Now that they had stopped, everyone could see that the two looked exactly like a perfect blend of Yami and Yugi.

Hikari took that time to calmly walk in and said with a grin, "Aw, you started the party without me."

"Sorry but we did manage to get some pictures," Yami said, suddenly holding his phone.

"Thanks. Now, onto introductions. My name is Hikari Suzuki. I'm 28 and I work as a babysitter and at a restaurant. Nice to meet you," Haikri said with a bow.

"Nice to meet you too! Mh name's Heba!" Heba said, sticking out her hand for Hikari to sahek.

"I've heard a lot about you. Nice to put a face to the name. Congratulations of your recent marriage," Hikari said, taking Heba's hand.

"I'm Jou. I've been Heba and Yugi's best friend since high school. Nice to meet ya," Jou greeted with a lazy grin and wave.

"Likewise," Hikari said, inclining her head at him.

"I'm Atemu," Atemu said.

"Nice to meet you," Hikari said.

More introduced themselves to Hikari before Heba remembered something.

"The twins!" Heba shouted.

She turned to where Yugi and Yami were and found the twins chattering excitedly to them.

"Hi!" Heba said suddenly.

"AH!" the twins cried in unison.

Heba laughed slightly and said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

The female twin, Rio, smiled politely at her and said, "It's fine. Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm your uncle Heba! I'm your mother's brother and the one over there is Atemu, your father's brother," Heba introduced.

"Uncle Heba!" Ryo shouted excitedly, giving the man a hug.

Heba hugged him back and asked, "I guess you mother told stories about us?"

"Yep. Mom used to tell us about you as bedtime stories," Rio answered, giving Heba a hug once Ryo had separated from him.

"Nothing too embarrassing I hope," Heba said.

"Just some old pranks, embarrassing moments, and how much you used to annoy her," Rio said with a shrug.

"Yugi!" Heba said to his sister, slightly embarrassed.

"What else was I suppose to tell them?" Yugi asked.

"Anything but that!" Heba cried.

Everyone laughed at the siblings' antics while Yugi smiled. Things were definitely looking up for them and she was really looking forward to the future.

* * *

 _And that's the end of the chapter! I cannot tell you how I feel right now. I only have one more chapter and then this story will be done! I am so excited! Next chapter will be the epilogue. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Bye!_


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _Me: Okay guys, this is it. This is the last chapter of The Big Prank. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story and I hope you enjoy this final chapter._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kazuki Takahasho does but I do own the OCs._

* * *

Three years had passed since the 'Big Prank' as everyone called it was revealed. Things had changed since that day.

For one, Yugi had her baby which they named Samantha Cecelia Sennen. They also had one more kid which they name Maximus Anakin Sennen. Bakura and Ryou also had their first child, a girl which they named Azizi Lotus. Marik and Malik also had another kid, a boy named Aaric Cyrus. Atemu and Heba are expecting soon with twins and Jou and Seto have one child named Kisara Lily. Hikari had married a man named Ethan Williams and they were expecting their first child soon.

Solomon had sadly passed away from a heart attack a year ago. Yugi and the rest of the family grieved for a while but the were slowly moving on. Amara and Aknamkanon where still alive and were very happy with all the grandchildren they had.

Yugi, Yami, and Hikari had decided to move to Domino where they regularly saw their family. They were actually gathering today for a family reunion which they were very late for.

"Kids! Yami! Are you ready?" Yugi shouted, holding Samantha's hand and holding Maximus in her arms.

"Yep!" the twins shouted as they raced down the stairs.

Yami followed after them and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek, "How late are we?"

"We'll be thirty minutes late if we don't go know so get your butts in the car," Yugi said, pushing everyone outside the house.

As Yugi sta in the front, she thought about everything that has happened over the years. Sure Vivian had kidnapped the kids (long story) and Grandpa had passed away but the whole family was together and that's all that mattered.

"Yugi? Are you there?" Yami asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Yeah?" Yugi asked.

"Everyone's waiting for us," Yami said, holding a hand out to her.

Yugi took Yami's hand and as they ran to greet the others, all she could think was, _'Who knows what the future holds? But I will always have my family with me, no matter what happens.'  
_

* * *

 _The end! So that's it guys! I have finally completed a chapter story! A huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed or just read this story. I really appreciate that. Before I go, a quick question for you guys. Would you like a sequel to this? I have an idea for one if enough people want one. But for now, I hope you guys have enjoyed this story! Bye!_


End file.
